


Happy Birthday

by Prettyraddawg



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyraddawg/pseuds/Prettyraddawg
Summary: It's Morty's 17th birthday,  Beth is feeling nostalgic since this is her last child's birthday as an actual child, things get weird.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a kinktober prompt for last year, but I only did, like, two days due to various circumstances. I decided I'd post it as a one off with the other one, then delete the Kinktober 2019 work.

"Happy birthday Morty!"

I jerk awake, panic pooling in my gut before crashing around me in a wave of exhaustion. I'm seventeen. I never thought I'd make it this far, especially after everything I've gone through with Rick. I can hear the birthday song being sung by my family and I force myself to smile. I'd much rather be asleep... Or totally trashed.

"Time for the birthday boy to get his birthday spanking," my mom sing songs cheerily. My panic returns, this time from the pure embarrassment.

"Uh, what? Mom... I- we haven't done that since I was like... Nine. I'm not a kid anymore."

Birthday spankings. An odd tradition in which the birthday kid gets a swat for each year they've survived. It's for little kids, and I stopped getting them when I reached double digits.

My mom's smile falters and she looks like she's about to cry when she says, "Right. You're right. I just- next year your gonna be an adult, and you're gonna leave. All my babies are gonna leave me-"

"Oh geez- mom," I begin, "I'm sorry. If you want to then okay. I understand..."

"Really?!" She asks, back to her cheery self. I've let her manipulate me again.

I nod solemnly and she claps and squeals like a little girl.

"Meet us downstairs in twenty, I made breakfast."

She, dad, and Summer leave and I realize for the first time that Rick is absent. Figures. At least Summer took the time to drive here for my birthday.

* * *

It's my birthday. Which means pictures. Which means I don't want to look like shit. So instead of reaching for my typical yellow tee, I opt for my pale yellow button up. I tuck it into my jeans and mentally prepare for the emotionally exhausting exchange that is family birthday parties.

With a resigned sigh I leave the sanctity of my bedroom and make my way to the breakfast table. I am instantly bombarded by faces of family, but one face stands out in particular.

A mixture of apathy and disdain mark the aged face of my grandfather. My mom likely forced him to attend. Splendid.

"Oh Morty! Today is going to be so much fun! I have everything planned out!" 

I only half listen to her drone on and on about how she wanted my last birthday as her little boy to be special, how shes been planning this for weeks, blah blah blah. I begin to fill my plate.

"So, after breakfast is your birthday spankings, and I'm totally going to film it and make a cute little montage and-" she continues to ramble while Rick nearly chokes at the mention of the spankings I have in store.

"Beth, sweetie, don't you think Morty might be a little...old...for birthday spankings?" Rick asks after finally managing to get his coughing fit under control.

"He'll never be too old! He's my baby!" She cries in response, her voice an octave higher than typical.

"Right, right, of course... But are you or Jerry gonna do it? I mean..." He makes a pained face as he trails off and my hesitates.

Dad quickly fills the silence.

"My parents always did that sort of thing with the kids, but since they've passed... I don't know-"

"Dad can do it," mom jumps in, "the tradition has been grandparents, so its only fitting."

She squeezes dads hand lovingly before gazing at Rick with an expectant look.

He tugs at the collar of his sweater and fumbles out a nervous, "uhh, y-yeah sure."

* * *

Rick sits, waiting uncomfortably on the armrest. Summer has pulled out her phone and is grinning like a cheshire cat. Mom holds an ancient looking camcorder and is grinning like a kid in a candy store. I approach without looking at the older man.

"Seventeen, right?" He wears a grin that I know is covering a grimace.

"Yeah," I mumble in a defeated response.

I do my best to bend over his lap, but its a unique challenge considering I have no wear to comfortably rest my arms.

Without any sort of warning I recieve three quick swats to my clothed rear. I let out a surprised yelp that sends a ripple of laughter throughout the room. I glare at Summer, as she's laughing the loudest.

"This isn't funny," I state angrily, only making her laugh harder.

I can tell my face is red and I really wish I hadn't let mom guilt me into this. I'm a bit more prepared for the next four smacks. They are decidedly harder, but not painful.

The problem arises after the next five. Each hit gets harder and harder and sends blood right to my groin. Jesus fucking Christ, this is so fucked up. I am so fucked up.

The next three are pretty hard, making my body rock and my up-and-coming hard on press into Rick's thigh. I inhale sharply at the sensation and I can feel Rick go rigid.

The last two swats are barely anything and I get up quickly. I avoid looking at Rick, looking instead to the old camcorder and placing a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Happy birthday to me, motherfuckers!"

* * *

Although I took care of my unfortunate boner, I can't seem to take care of my drifting thoughts of Rick. Particularly thoughts of Rick's rough treatment of my ass. I glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

2:28am. Fuck.

I roll over and start to palm myself through my boxers, conjuring images of Rick. I pull the stinging sensation from this morning to the forefront of my mind. I let out a soft whimper at the thought. Thats when I hear him.

He clears his throat and I spring up in my bed, thinking of anything I could do to explain all this away. Rick shuts the door and walks towards my bed.

"You liked it, didn't you?" His voice is rough in a way that send shivers up my spine.

"Liked- Liked what?" I say coyly.

"When I spanked you. I felt your dick, you were hard as a rock."

I look away, "Y-yeah. I liked it."

He hesitates for a split second. "You wanna do it again?"

I notice the lack of a slur in his speech. He's sober. Or at least not drunk. He suddenly feels much too far away.

"Do you?" My voice is soft and timid and I feel self conscious, but the feeling is short lived when Rick sits on my bed, grabs me by the hair at the base of my neck, and pulls me into a kiss. It's hot and needy and I push back with the same intensity. 

My arms wrap around his neck and I pull myself into his lap. When Rick pulls away I whine ever so slightly, but the primal glint in his eyes shuts me up quickly.

"Bend over," he growls and I scramble to do as he commands.

My underwear is at my knees in a second and before I can even blink a loud _thwak_ fills the room. The second smack follows quickly after and my eyes water.

"Fuck," I groan, my voice laced with pleasure.

"Watch your tongue," Rick says with authority, his words punctuated by a particularly harsh slap.

"Or what?" I question defiantly.

Rick massages my sore and stinging flesh. 

"Or I'll leave, and you'll have to finish all by yourself."

I can practically hear the devilish smirk on his face. I let out an annoyed whine.

"That's so not fair!"

A harsh slap shuts me up.

"And no back talking either."

"Fine," I respond, annoyed.

My words are followed by three smacks in quick succession that leave me dripping with pre. He rubs gentle circles to sooth my burning skin. I bite my cheek to suppress a slew of swears.

"Damn, you're really into this, huh?"

"Oh, so you can cuss, but I can't?" I say with a dramatic huff.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm the adult here, and I make the rules.

His rough tone makes my dick twitch, and although I crave release, I enjoy this game.

"Shouldn't you lead by example Rick?" I ask sweetly, turning my head and flashing him a winning smile.

My question is answered by five hard swats. "Do as I say not as I do," he says roughly.

The heat in my core swells to a nearly unbearable amount and I let out a pitiful moan. Two more smacks and my bratty facade slips.

"R-Rick! I'm close-"

A hand wraps around my aching cock and he slaps my ass twice. I cum with a whorish moan. Rick chuckles and I roll over to glare at him. His hand rests lovingly on my cheek and it takes me a moment to realize that it's sticky with my spunk.

"Ew! Gross, Rick!"

"No, you're gross," he says with a laugh.

"I wonder where I get it from."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, but I'll oblige with a follow up if anyone asks. I can't help but ti be a slut for positive feedback.


End file.
